Drakie, We Shrunk Ourselves!
by Wiggidy Wack
Summary: A spell goes wrong Draco and Ginny are shrunk…to the size of a raisin! Can they make it back alive without killing each other? Or will their hatred turn into something more?


****

Title: Drakie, We Shrunk Ourselves!

****

Summary: A spell goes wrong Draco and Ginny are shrunk…to the size of a raisin! Can they make it back alive without killing each other? Or will their hatred turn into something more?

Ginny stormed out of the Great Hall in a huff, heading directly towards the Quidditch pitch to vent out her anger.

"Bloody git of a brother. Of course embarrassing me in front of the whole student-body," she fumed as she randomly kicked things in her way. She cursed loudly as she stubbed her toe on the door.

"Miss Weasely! 10 points from Gryfinndor for your vulgar language!" Professor McGonagall cried as she heard the appalling things that Ginny had just emitted from her mouth.

Ginny's face turned bright red as she growled in frustration and stalked out of the castle into the surprisingly mild December air, a light rain was falling but that didn't stop Ginny from trudging through the mud anyways.

__

Of course Ron just **HAD **_to blab to everyone that I still have my little stuffed monkey named Porge and can't fall asleep with out it… Thank you Ron, thank you_ _for ruining my day. Good thing I've decided to not to go home for Christmas, Ron would've been as good as dead. _

Ginny, thinking even more murderous thoughts and which would be the best way to skin Ron alive, didn't realize that she wasn't the only one out on the Quidditch field.

"Nice robes Weasely," Malfoy smirked evilly as Ginny turned around slowly to see him smirking at her and eyeing her robes, she then felt extremely diminutive.

Ginny looked down at her robes self-consciously and blushed. They were worn and tattered from the use of her 6 brothers, also some breakfast from the morning was still on it.

"Shut up ferret boy, I'm not in the mood," Ginny spat as she moved as far away from Malfoy.

"Aw, did Potty reject you again Weasel?" Malfoy called after her sarcastically and began following her.

Ginny's tightened the grip on her wand in her robe pocket, anger swelling in her. 

Ginny screamed in fury and pointed her wand at Malfoy.

"OBLIVI---" she wasn't able to finish the spell when she sneezed and felt a strange tingly sensation as she fell to the ground with a loud THUNK. Then everything blacked out.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Draco moaned as he regained consciousness, the throbbing pain in his head was excruciating.

"Ugh, leave it to a Weasely to ruin everything," he sneered as he brushed the dirt off his robes and looked around, seeing only tall blades of grass around him.

"Where the hell am I?" he gazed in wonderment as he suddenly realized….

"Oh damn it, the little Weasel shrunk me!!!!" he smacked his forehead in fury. He grimaced as the throbbing pain grew worse.

Draco, still fuming at his bad luck, turned around suddenly when he heard a groan behind and saw Ginny laying on the ground.

He smirked evilly, "Heh, so the little Weasel got shrunk too, perfect, she won't be able to survive without me."

He then walked over to where Ginny lay and began shaking her roughly.

"WEASEL! WAKE UP!" Draco screeched in her ear as her eyes fluttered open.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  


"Ugh Ron! I don't wan---AIEE! Malfoy???? What are you doing???" Ginny bellowed as she hastily got up. Malfoy only rolled his eyes as Ginny looked nervously around them

"What happened? Where am I?" Ginny cried and it soon dawned upon her.

"Oh goll, we're shrunk! Ugh! I can't believe it!" she shrieked and began to spazz.

"Well it's all your fault we're here Weasel, you're the one who tried to hex me a little while ago," Draco said with a sneer.

"Wah! What are we going to do! We're practically a million miles away from Hogwarts and no one knows that we got shrunk!" Ginny sniffled at the thought of being stuck with Malfoy for 2 weeks or maybe even…longer!

"Calm down Weasel, with my flawless skills we should be at the castle in no time," Draco said haughtily as he straightened his robes out even more.

"Wait…my wand! I'm sure we can find out how to switch back! Here ferret boy, help me find my wand!" Ginny cried gleefully.

"Fine, I'll look over here," Draco drawled as he disappeared into the forest of grass.

Ginny looked frantically around her, looking under rocks and sifting through the dirt.

"Found it," she heard Malfoy's voice behind her. She grinned and turned around.

Her face dropped.

Ginny's precious wand had been snapped in two.

Alrighty! That's the first chapter. Please everyone press that review button and give me some input! Thank you!

Mo


End file.
